He was born again
by LittleLelo
Summary: After cal says something rather nasty to Ethan he starts to doubt himself in all ways possible. Rated T for eating disorder.
1. Chapter 1

Fridays child- 1

Ethan and cal had just finished for their lunch break and Ethan pulled out a sandwich to eat and closed his locker.

"Salad is what you need"

"Actually no salad won't get rid of that belly" cal said walking off laughing.

Ethan lifted his scrub top up and looked at his stomach. He felt fat and disgusting.

He put his sandwich in the bin and went back to work.

The words "fat" and "disgusting" ran around his head all day.

"Heyyyy look who it is. alright chubby"

cal shouted when Ethan entered the pub. He just turned around and left the pub without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

He was born again - 2

Ethan got home and got a big tub of ice cream and stuck Eastenders on. He found himself not being able to stop eating. He felt full, fat and disgusting when he had finished eating. Cals words spun around his head.

Ethan went into the bathroom and the next thing he knew his fingers were down his throat.

He swilled his mouth out with mouthwash and sat on the sofa. Cal walked in the door that second.

He picked up the empty tub of ice cream

"No wonder why your belly sticks out when you eat all this"

cal said throwing the empty tub at Ethan

Later that night Ethan made sure cal was asleep. He went into the bathroom and emptied the very last contents of his stomach in one jab at his throat. He then looked down at his stoumach thinking.

"Fat"

"Disgusting"

"Chubby"

Who knew one comment could turn out to be so deadly...

More soon x please review


	3. Chapter 3

He was born again- 3

The next morning Ethan woke up to his alarm beeping at him. He turned it off, got out of bed and walked out of his room to find cal eating half of the left over Chinese he had last night. Ethan opened the fridge, got a can of monster and went back to his room.

When Ethan got to work he looked as pale as ever. Lily noticed.

"Ethan?"

"Yeah?"

"You look very pale are you okay?"

"Yeah fine" Ethan lied

"Well you don't look fine sit down now! Have you eaten this morning?"

"Forgot"

Lily walked off and came back with a sandwich.

"I'm going to sit here until you eat at least one sandwich"

Ethan reluctantly ate half a sandwich

When lily walked away ethan went into the toilets, into a cubicle ,locked the door and stuck his fingers down his throat vomiting the monster he drank also the half sandwich he just sat on the toilet seat and cried because he felt so disgusting.

Little did Ethan know lily was on to him...


	4. Chapter 4

He was born again 4 -

Please review

Ethan felt better after he left the toilets but lily couldn't help notice he looked even paler and that his face looked thinner.

Later on in the shift cal walked up to Ethan for a chat.

"Hey chubby"

Ethan had finally had enough

He walked off without a word, into the staffroom slamming the door behind him.

and then the worst happened... Ethan felt faint, his eyes rolled back and he fainted...


	5. Chapter 5

He was born again 5

Lily had just finished with her patient. It was her lunch break now. She walked up to the staffroom door. Seeing someone on the floor she panicked and rushed in.

"Ethan are you okay? ETHAN" stressed lily poking his cheek.

Ethan's eyes opened. He woke to find lily in his face poking him.

Ethan propped himself up on his elbows looking around dazed and pale.

"Ethan are you alright" lily asked helping him to the sofa behind them.

Ethan sat down and put his head in his hands.

"What's going on with you lately" lily asked rubbing Ethan's shoulder.

"What do you mean" he said looking confused at lily.

"You have been "forgetting" to eat, looking really pale, a lot thinner than two weeks ago not to mention the always going to the toilet after I make you eat half a sandwich when you "forget" to eat"

Lily noticed the scars on Ethan's knuckles.

"Have you been making yourself sick"?

Ethan nodded. Putting his head back in his hands.

"Is this because cal keeps commenting about your weight and calling you chubby"

Ethan nodded again.

"I feel disgusting, and fat. when I eat, it just makes my stoumach look more disgusting"

"So he's been making you feel like absolute shite for no reason!"

"I'll be back one second"

Lily stormed out the staffroom to find cal.

She found him

"Why have you been making Ethan feel so bad about himself? Calling him chubby and all that"

"God it was just a joke"

"How is it a joke? To make him feel so bad he is making himself sick and skipping meals to loose weight"

"He needs to loose weight that's why it's a joke"

Lily full on slapped cal around the face.

 **The end - please review**


End file.
